


Pink and Purple

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Balloons, Birthday, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Happy birthday.  I wanted to be the first to tell you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink and Purple

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Kira/Malia - balloons.

Kira woke early on the morning of her birthday to an incessant scratching at her window and knew it was Malia before she even opened her eyes.  But when she rolled over, she definitely wasn’t expecting to see a giant bunch of purple and pink balloons pressed against the glass next to Malia’s grinning face.

“Let me in,” Malia whisper-yelled, “if it gets any colder, these will pop.”

Kira jumped out of bed and pulled the window open.  The balloons spilled into the room, filling up the spaces over her desk, dresser, and bed.  “Where did you get all of these?”

“The 24-hour grocery,” Malia said, climbing through the window and twining her arms around Kira’s neck.  “I have a few of the casualties in my pocket.  Claws and all.”  She kissed Kira soundly, pulling her close.  “Happy birthday.  I wanted to be the first to tell you.”

Kira grinned into the kiss.  “They’re amazing.  I wish I could’ve seen you walking down the street with all of these.”  She tugged Malia towards the bed.  “Sleep with me so I can wake up with you tomorrow.”

“Of course,” Malia said, spooning behind Kira.  They drifted off together.  The balloons hovered above them and cast a pinkish glow in the room from the moonlight, the curling strings grazing their sleeping forms.


End file.
